


Shut up and dance with me

by KeepGoing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Porn, Public!sex, Sex, Stiles gets a tattoo, all the feels, bareback, biting and blood, car!sex, caught by the sheriff, derek actually attends a party, derek wolfs out, its stils 18th birthday, not a damn thing the sheriff can do, stiles is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles 18th birthday. There's a party at Lydia's. Derek actually attends. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Pffffffffffffffft.” Derek feels Stiles’ spit on his skin. “You are so full of shit, Derek Hale. You want my shit just as much as I want yours. And nooooooooooooow, I’m legal.” Stiles looks up with blown honey brown pupils. “So no worries now.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“There’s a lot to be worried about, Stiles.” Derek reminds him. Stiles leans in, licking Derek’s ear lobe. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Not tonight. “ Stiles declares. “Tonight. We dance. And drink.” He leans in, so close to Derek’s face he can smell the hops and barley on his tongue. “And I get to touch you like I’ve been wanting to. And you can touch me. And there’s not a damn thing anyone can do about it. Because I’m LEGAL.”</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and dance with me

  
  
  
He can barely even hear the doorbell over the loud thumping music wafting from behind the door. He sighs, running his hand over his face wondering what in the hell he is actually doing here. At a high school teenage party. Even though Stiles is 18 now, he’s still a teenager. 

And only teenagers throw huge parties. 

A party, that Derek was pounced on by a puppy pile until he agreed to attend. 

An agreement he is now regretting. 

The door opens and he’s staring into beautifully crafted makeup eyes. A perfectly sculpted eye brow raises and a smile forms on cherry painted lips. 

“Derek.” Lydia’s voice drawls out. “So nice of you to actually come.” 

“Like I had much say in the matter.” He mumbles stepping inside as she lets him pass. The music is so much louder now; so loud in fact it actually hurts his ears which hardly ever happens. 

“Oh stop being such a bad sport. It’s STILES. And it’s his birthday and for once in that boys life he needs a little happiness. So take off your jacket, grab a drink and stay a while.” She gives him a wink before meandering away through a thick sea of bodies and he’s left alone. He sighs, turning in the crowd hoping to see another familiar face. 

And he does. A few actually. 

All in the middle of Lydia’s family room, the coffee table, sofa and end tables all pushed to the sides with 4 teenagers jumping and flailing and twisting and yelling lyrics at the top of their lungs. 

Derek sighs heavily through his nose and shakes his head. Fucking teenagers. 

Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Kira are all, for all intents and purposes according to them, dancing. But it’s more like drunken jumping and yelling. In a controlled area. With other people jumping and yelling. Derek eyes the beer bottle lodged in Stiles hand and wonders how many he’s had. It shouldn’t matter, the kid deserves to be drunk and drink on his eighteenth birthday but Derek still worries. 

He always worries about Stiles. 

When Stiles’ eyes widen Derek knows he’s been spotted. Stiles screams, literally screams like he’s seen a celebrity and waves his hands high above his head to get Derek’s attention. Beer is spilling from the top of his bottle all over his head as he bounces up and down. Derek just continues to shake his head and pushes past teenagers to get to Stiles’ side.

“DEREK! SOUR-WOLF! YOU CAME. I AM SO FUCKING GLAD YOU CAME!” Stiles wraps his rubber arms around Derek’s neck and sighs happily into his stubble. Derek tenses for a moment but slowly and gently gives Stiles two light pats on his back as the newly turned adult clings to him. 

“Happy Birthday, Stiles.” He mumbles into sweaty sweet smelling skin. Fuck. 

“DO YOU WANNA DANCE!?” Stiles yells into Derek’s ear, not letting up even an inch on his assault around Derek’s neck. 

“Uh, no. I’m good.” Derek tries to pull away from the heat of Stiles’ body but he’s just pulled back into sweat and Stiles’ body that, Derek must admit, has filled out since that first time he laid eyes on Stiles in the preserve those years ago. 

“Derek.” Stiles’ lips are on the shell of Derek’s ear and it causes Derek to still and swallow down the lack of saliva in his mouth. “Shut up and dance with me.” When Stiles pulls back his eyes are almost black with what Derek can only assume is intoxication but he isn’t sure if it’s from the beer and whatever else kind of alcohol Stiles has consumed tonight, or if, and Derek can only dream and pant, it’s from Derek being this close to Stiles. 

“I don’t dance.” Derek states firmly, unsure if Stiles can even hear him now over the loud base. But the smile that spreads across Stiles swollen lips from nursing beer bottle necks all night, Derek knows he did. And he isn’t buying it. 

“I’d bet any amount of money you are an amazing dancer. Magic Mike type shit.” Derek gives him a confused look and Stiles just groans at the lack of understanding in pop culture references. “Ugh. Just fucking dance with me.” Stiles long limbs, which are still wrapped around Derek’s neck, slide down to grip his waist and one hand ends up dangerously low on his lower back. 

“Stiles…” Derek warns. But it’s an empty threat. It isn’t the kind of warning he’s used to receiving from Derek. It isn’t the threat of possibly harm and ripping of throats out, It’s different. It’s the kind of threat of _‘if you start this, it won’t end.’_ Or _‘don’t start it if you don’t intend to finish it.’_ And Stiles knows it, because his hand just inches lower and when his palm squeezes Derek’s right ass cheek, Stiles groans loudly. 

“All I want for my birthday Derek, is to see you just relax. Let loose. And dance with me.” Stiles slurs. 

“I already got you a gift card to Game Stop.” Derek mumbles against the side of Stiles’ head. It makes Stiles laugh and he presses his face into Derek’s chest. He’s wearing a V-neck and Derek can feel Stiles breathe on his skin. 

“Derek….” Stiles whispers. “You smell good.”

Derek swallows hard and he realizes that even though Scott is preoccupied with Kira and Isaac in this seduction dance they have going on; which just proves Derek’s theory right that Isaac just wanted Scott no matter what girl was in the middle; he’s being watched. All eyes, including Lydia’s from across the room as some guy whispers things into her ear and she takes small sips from a red solo cup, are on him and Stiles wondering what his next move will be. 

“You too.” He chokes out. Because it’s the truth. 

And then Derek’s body betrays him. It begins to mirror Stiles’ movements with his hips, dipping and swaying their hips together in a not just friend’s kind of way. His eyes meet Lydia’s again across the room and she is smirking. 

“Stiles, you’re drunk.” Derek closes his eyes, taking in the smell of Stiles in the moment. It’s making his wolf howl and his dick hard. 

“Mmmm. Yeah. It’s awesome.” Stiles nuzzles his face deeper into Derek’s chest and Derek grips his hips tightly. 

“This isn’t a good idea.” Derek warns. He tries to pull his hips back away from Stiles pornographic ones, but apparently when Stiles turned 18 he also developed super human strength. 

Or maybe Derek just isn’t fighting as hard as he should to get away from Stiles. 

“I think it’s an amazing idea. You feel so good and I’ve just wanted to touch you for so long. It’s so unfair how beautiful you are. Every time you were chained up or tied up and I had to come save your werewolf ass, a part of me didn’t want to release you. I wanted to just stare and lick.” Stiles moans at his memories and Derek’s breathing grows heavier and thicker. This is definitely not a good idea. He thinks of Kate for a minute, how disgusting she made him feel when he was on display for her, but that’s not what Stiles is about. It’s not why Stiles wants him. Stiles honestly thinks Derek is beautiful. And Derek actually believes him. 

But this is still a horrible idea. 

“Stiles, you won’t remember this in the morning. Then you’ll be embarrassed and it will be weird between us and the pack dynamic doesn’t need that.” Yeah, that sounds good, Derek thinks. 

“Pffffffffffffffft.” Derek feels Stiles’ spit on his skin. “You are so full of shit, Derek Hale. You want my shit just as much as I want yours. And nooooooooooooow, I’m legal.” Stiles looks up with blown honey brown pupils. “So no worries now.”

“There’s a lot to be worried about, Stiles.” Derek reminds him. Stiles leans in, licking Derek’s ear lobe. 

“Not tonight. “ Stiles declares. “Tonight. We dance. And drink.” He leans in, so close to Derek’s face he can smell the hops and barley on his tongue. “And I get to touch you like I’ve been wanting to. And you can touch me. And there’s not a damn thing anyone can do about it. Because I’m LEGAL.”

Derek growls. Stiles smiles. 

“But you like me fragile, don’t you Derek?” Stiles teases Derek’s lips, so close but never actually touching them. “You like me innocent.” He pauses and smirks as if a light bulb has just gone off in his head. “You know I’m still a virgin, right?”

Derek’s eyes flash blue and Stiles pushes his hips harder into Derek’s. “I knew you’d like that.”

“Malia…” Derek points out but Stiles shakes his head. 

“Never that.” He brushes his sweaty nose against Derek’s. “I want it to be you.”

And with that any brain function Derek had left; any willpower or common sense that would keep him from doing anything crazy for multiple reasons; is gone. He shoves, literally shoves, his face so hard into Stiles’, he’s afraid he may have broken something in Stiles’ face. But Stiles doesn’t flinch, wince or lose his balance. He just moans and licks at Derek’s mouth and Derek has to hold Stiles’ face still so he can get a deep kiss out of him. Its tongues and spit and hard cocks aligned through cotton and denim and Derek cannot think of one good reason why this shouldn’t happen. Tomorrow, he’s sure he will think of a hundred, but not right now. Not tonight. 

“Fuck yes.” Stiles breathes out when Derek’s lips find his neck and scruff scratches at delicate pale skin. 

“Stiles…” Derek mouths at his pulse point. “We can’t do this here.” 

“Then tell me where. I don’t care anymore. Just pick a god damn place, Derek.” Stiles wraps his long fingers around the back of Derek’s head, feeling the sweat that is beginning to pool at the base. 

“Don’t you want to enjoy your party?” Derek swallows. He’s trying to do the right thing. He’s trying to be the good guy and not haul Stiles over his shoulder like some sort of prehistoric cave man and take him back to his cave and claim him not caring who sees. 

“I did. I drank. I danced. I got presents. Now I want to end the night with you.” Stiles gives him a big goofy smile and even though Stiles is an adult now, it still reminds Derek of the innocent Stiles he knew before the darkness and chaos overcame him. Before he had to grow up too fast. Before Derek. 

“I need to make sure this is what you want, Stiles.” Derek grabs Stiles slick cheeks in his hands, searching his eyes for some sort of soberness. “I want to make sure you wouldn’t be going home with just anyone right now because you want to have sex on your birthday.”

Stiles face softens and he places his hands over Derek’s, gently pulling them down. “You wanna see how sure I am?” He backs up, lifting the hem of his sweaty t-shirt up and pushing down the top of his tight jeans just at the V where Derek can see just right amount of tease of hair. Derek swallows and then nearly gasps when he sees the dark swollen mark next to Stiles fingers. 

“You…” Derek can’t find words. 

“Got a tattoo. Awesome, huh?” Stiles looks down at it to admire the work. He looks back up into Derek’s eyes but soon frowns. “You’re mad.”

Derek reaches out, tracing the tattoo with his fingertip. “Did you get this for me?”

“Well, yeah. I mean. I get it, you know? Past, present, future. Alpha, Beta, Omega. The Sun, the moon, the truth. Life, death, reincarnation. However you look at it, it’s us. It’s you.” Stiles touches Derek’s wrist. “Do you believe I want this now?”

Derek’s eyes shoot up and any type of gentleman ways and cautiousness he had is gone. In a split second he went from caring about how Stiles feels to not giving a shit at all because his wolf WANTS and it’s like he’s blacked out because he’s told the next day that he literally drags Stiles out of the party by the back of his t-shirt.

Lydia’s street is pretty dark considering it’s a residential street; with only one streetlamp for every 2 blocks. It’s just perfect convenience that Derek has decided to park in the darkest stretch of street. He throws Stiles into the backseat of his truck, Stiles hitting his face into the upholstery with an ‘ooof.’ He flips over onto his back, smiling and wiggling his eye brows.

“How cliché. Me losing my virginity in the backseat of a car.”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek growls, climbing on top of him and smashing his mouth onto his. Stiles opens up naturally, their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. Derek has to reach up to hold Stiles in place, his fingers digging just the right amount of pressure into his pulse points on his neck. He thinks maybe he’s being too rough with him but when Stiles moans filthily, Derek knows he has nothing to worry about. 

When Stiles wiggles his hand down in between their bodies to rub Derek through his jeans, the moans get more pornographic, on both ends. 

“Christ, its huge, isn’t it? It’s going to destroy me.” Stiles mouths at Derek’s cheek and neck as he rubs mercilessly at Derek’s cock. 

“Yes.” Is all Derek can muster out, his human teeth biting and nibbling and scraping along Stiles beautiful pale neck. “Yes.”

Stiles flicks open the button on Derek’s jeans and Derek smiles into his skin. Stiles is eager and he loves it. 

Derek looks down at him. The corners of his mouth turn up slightly but quiver just the same. He’s nervous. His skin is flushed pink on his neck and around his ears. He leans down and presses his lips to the crimson on Stiles’ neck.

“You’re shaking.”

“I’m okay.” He breathes out. Derek leans back up on my heels as best he can inside the small backseat and snakes a finger underneath the hem of Stiles’ t-shirt. He huffs out a small moan and bites his lower lip because Jesus Christ Derek is so fucking hot.

Stiles’ skin is soft and hot and Derek’s hand pushes the rest of the fabric up revealing more pale warmth hiding underneath it. His navel, perfect and sunken, is the only shadow on his body. Derek slides down, his legs hanging outside the passenger back door.

Derek pushes his hands up Stiles’ chest, scrunching his shirt all the way up to his neck. He breathes heavily on his belly button and Stiles’ hips begin to writhe underneath him.

He is so fucking hot.

Derek’s tongue darts out, swirling and diving into the dip of his navel. Stiles lets out an animalistic moan that goes straight to Derek’s cock. Not that it needs any help. It’s been leaking against the cotton of his underwear since he saw Stiles dancing.

Stiles whimpers; his fingers gathering in the fluff of Derek’s hair on top of his head. His belly button is so sensitive. Derek looks up at him through hooded eyes and sees Stiles’ eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth hangs open just enough so Derek can see the tip of his tongue limp against his bottom lip.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice is raspy and muffled against his thin stomach. He huffs out a short breath and raises his head to look down. His face is scrunched in an odd position but he still looks beautiful.

“Y-Yeah?” He squeaks out.

Derek crawls back up his body and his head falls back against the upholstery. Derek smiles at this and cocks his head.

“We don’t have to do this.” Derek whispers and he realizes must be nervous too.

Stiles shakes his head; his desperate need for a trim hair swishing back and forth across the backseat. “No. I’m ready. I’ve been ready.”

Derek let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, growling, and leans down, capturing his full lips. He lets out a soft moan and Derek snakes his hand down his torso and gently undoes the button on his jeans. He bucks his hips up into Derek’s touch. He’s so eager. Ready. He has been for a while and Derek knows it, but he had to be sure. He had to be sure this wasn’t just teenage hormones or Derek’s wolf just lusting after the smell of a teenage boy. 

Derek breathes against his lips. “Remember the first time I saw you?”

He swallows and nods, his eyes closed. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Thought you said I didn’t scare you.” I smirk and he groans loudly as two fingers sliding slowly underneath the waistband of his boxers.

Stiles trembles and his eyes flutter open. “I’m not scared now.”

Derek could listen to Stiles speak forever. The sound of his vowels does something to him that he doesn’t know is even humanly possible. But it happens to Derek every time Stiles opens his mouth. His soul explodes. He owns him. And he knows it.

“And how long have you been waiting for this?” Derek’s fingertips graze over his pubic hair and he lets out a low moan and throws his head back. There’s Derek’s answer.

Part of him just wants to rip his clothes off and take him. Bruise him. Throw him around in the back seat, fucking him until he passes out from exhaustion. And Derek can tell by the soft pink flush of his skin and the tiny nips he keeps taking at Derek’s bottom lip, that part of him wants it as well. But he won’t. This is going to be a night he’s going to remember. 

Stiles is beautiful in the most unconventional, humble way possible. 

“Where did you go?” Stiles whispers, touching the side of Derek’s face.

Derek shakes his head and leans his cheek into his touch. “Just thinking.”

He makes a soft purring sound and pulls Derek down closer to his face. “Thought maybe you were having second thoughts.”

Derek lifts up, taking his hand away from his face and holds it firmly. “Never. You?”

His eyes widen slightly. “Are you kidding?” He presses his mouth hotly to Derek’s, his tongue snaking out between his teeth and rubbing against Derek’s pornographically. Derek grabs him and flip them over in the most awkward of fashions so Stiles is on top now. Derek snakes his arms around Stiles thin frame and Derek licks his neck and chest, leaving spit and tiny red marks all over Stiles skin. He murmurs compliments like ‘hot’, ‘sexy’ and ‘my god I love you.’ And Derek is surprised he hasn’t exploded yet. He works his hands down, and finally gets his hands inside Derek’s jeans. Derek doesn’t know how it happened to be that Stiles is practically naked and Derek is still almost fully dressed. They work together, sliding Derek’s jeans down over his hips, taking his underwear with them. Derek’s red and swollen cock bobs into the air and Stiles lets out a small puff of air at the sight. His finger pushes his foreskin down over Derek’s cock collecting pre-cum along the way. Stiles looks up into his eyes, bringing his wet finger to his lips. Derek growls and Stiles gives him a shit eating grin. 

“You’re uncut.”

Derek nods. 

“Fuck.” Now it’s Stiles’ turn to be outside the car, naked legs hanging onto the sidewalk. He smiles, dips his head down and engulfs Derek’s dick in one swift movement into his hot mouth. Derek bucks his hips up into Stiles mouth, gripping the seats. He deep throats his cock, once, twice and on the third way down, Derek howls, cum hitting the back of Stiles’ throat. Stiles moans as Derek fills his mouth and he runs his hands up Derek’s chest, flicking his nipple as he swallows every drop.

Where did this kid come from? Derek can barely open his eyes and his ragged breath fills the silent car as his cock makes a soft popping sound as Stiles releases it from his mouth. He kisses up Derek’s taught stomach and chest and when Stiles gets to his face he forces open Derek’s mouth, sharing his own taste with the wolf. They kiss, messy and wet for a few seconds before Stiles licks the lobe of Derek’s ear.

“Fuck me.” He whispers.

Derek wills every ounce of energy he has and flips Stiles back over onto his back. He giggles, his body bouncing. Derek rip off his boxers, not even sure where they end up. Stiles cock is long and thin, pink and leaking against his navel. Derek runs his index finger up it and Stiles’ eyes slide shut. He moans and makes a spazzy flail with his hands. He points to his jeans which have ended up on the backseat floor. 

“Lube. Pocket.”

Derek leans down, brushing his lips against Stiles as he rummages around to find the small body just where Stiles promised it would be in the back pocket of his discarded jeans. 

“You knew.” Derek whispers.

“I hoped.” Stiles moans back, raises his hips so their cocks align and rut against each other. He grabs the tube from Derek’s hand and pops open the top and squeezes some onto Derek’s fingers as he holds his wrist gently. Stiles chucks the tube somewhere in the truck and looks at Derek with those eyes. Eager. Wanton. Innocent. Perfect. 

Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s back, crossing his ankles to lock on. Derek eases his hand down past Stiles’ balls and draws circles over his puckered entrance. 

“I’ve…” He pauses, and Derek knows he’s trying to find the words to admit and explain. 

“Played with yourself?” Derek huffs out, the words and image of him fucking himself on his fingers too much to even handle.

He nods.

Derek growls wasting no more time and slides two fingers deep into his entrance. Stiles groans; throwing his head back and his hole tightens around Derek’s fingers. Derek can hear their hearts hammering away in their chests. Derek can feel Stiles’ heartbeat on his fingers. Derek realizes he’s growling and Stiles is mewing like a cat and Derek is salivating to get inside him. Derek works three fingers inside the boy, in and out, his ass clenching and unclenching around Derek’s thick fingers. Stiles is writhing; his fingers clutching at Derek’s biceps and his head flipping back and forth across the back seat. His cock leaks pre-cum all over his stomach and every now and then Derek leans down to lick it up. He’s his right now. And in a few moments he will be even more.

When Derek’s fingers finally slide out from inside Stiles, he makes a whimpering sound at the loss. Derek kisses him and coats the rest of the lube onto his cock. Stiles pushing his ass down toward him, searching for Derek’s dick. Derek grabs Stiles by his hips hungrily, angling him into position; the tip of his cock at Stiles’ entrance. He’s licking his lips, wiggling his ass, begging for it. 

Derek leans down, his canines elongated. He flashes blue behind his eyes. “Are you ready?”

Stiles swallows hard, squeezing his ankles around Derek’s sides. “Y-yes. Please.”

Derek doesn’t wait for another invitation or moan or flutter of his eyes. He lifts Stiles’ hips up a little off the seat and pushes the head of his cock into the first ring of tight muscle. Stiles’ stiffens, his hole already clenching so tight around Derek that he isn’t sure Stiles is ready for this. 

“Stiles. You okay?” Derek whispers. Stiles thrashes, and nods furiously. 

“Yeah, just…fuck. That’s big. Its big, Derek.” 

“I know.” Derek kisses him softly. “I know. Just open up for me. It’ll be so good, Stiles once I’m all the way inside. I promise.” 

Stiles nods again and takes a deep breath and his hole loosens for Derek’s thick cock. Derek pushes in more and Stiles whimpers but doesn’t stiffen or close up like before. Derek takes his time; going excruciatingly slow with every push. It doesn’t matter. Its Stiles. And he wants it to be perfect for him. 

When his balls finally hit the underside of Stiles’ ass, they both take a long deep breath and moan simultaneously. 

“Yeah, hell yeah.” Stiles wraps his fingers around the back of Derek’s neck bringing him down for a forceful hungry kiss. Derek snaps his hips at the intensity of the kiss and Stiles bites his lower lip. “Fuck, do that again.”

Derek pulls almost all the way out of Stiles tight hole, just his top at the first ring before jerking his body forward, impaling Stiles so hard and rough Stiles makes a strangled noise from his throat. 

“AH FUCK. JESUS FUCK. YES.” Derek knew Stiles would be loud and mouthy during sex as he is in everyday life, but Derek has to remember that even though they are on a dark dead end street, Stiles still needs to maintain some sort of inside voice. 

“Stiles.” Derek growls, snapping his hips harder causing his cock push so deep inside his lover that Stiles seems to have a hard time swallowing. “Does it feel good? Is it everything you wanted?”

Stiles nods, smacking his lips together and panting like a dog in heat. “Yes. Fuck yes.”

Derek feels his wolf at the surface, excess hair forming on his cheeks and nails making small puncture holes in the fabric next to Stiles head as he buries himself deeper and deeper into him. Stiles eyes flutter open and Derek can see the blue reflecting in honey brown. 

“Yes. Don’t hold back. Fuck, does your cock get bigger if you wolf out…oh shit do you have a knot cause that would be so nnnnghhhhhh god damn how does this feel so good?” Stiles babbles as Derek buries his face into Stiles skin, licking, nuzzling and scenting himself all over the him. 

“Why haven’t you come yet, Stiles?” Derek demands, scratching sharp nails along Stiles’ cheek. He gasps and moans, pushing his hips up. 

“W-waiting for you.” Stiles presses his face into Derek’s wolf claws. 

“No.” Derek bites Stiles neck with his sharp teeth, not enough to really hurt him, but enough to break the surface of fragile pale skin. He tastes the metallic flavor on his tongue and slams his cock so deep inside Stiles it causes him to literally scream at the top of his lungs. Stiles is cumming then, spurting and thrashing underneath the weight of a werewolf as Derek literally drinks blood from Stiles’ open wound. 

It’s not long after when Derek feels his balls draw up and his cock twitch with the need for release. 

“Gonna fill you up, Stiles.” Derek warns, blood still on his tongue. “Fuck I’m gonna come so hard.”

“Yes, Derek. Please. Fill up my ass. I want it to leak out of me and-“ Stiles mouthy assault on Derek’s ears is cut off by his bloody lips as Derek begins to fill Stiles ass with his orgasm, coating the inside of his hole. It washes back down around Derek’s cock and Derek nuzzles his scruff over Stiles’ neck wound and he hisses with pain. Derek laps at it, and pushes his cock in and out a few more times, making sure every drop of his cum is now inside Stiles. They both hum with pleasure, the truck’s air on fire with the smell of lust and skin and sweat. 

“That…was fucking awesome.” Stiles huffs out trying to catch his breath. 

Derek lifts his head and brushes Stiles hair back and off his forehead. He tilts his head and gives Derek a tiny smile and nose scrunch. “I have a secret.” He tells him.

“Hmm? What’s that?” Derek kisses the tip of his nose and wonders for a second if this is okay. If this is how it’s supposed to be between them. 

“You’re amazing.” He whispers. Derek raises an eyebrow.

“That’s no secret. Everyone knows that.”

Stiles laughs, whole body laughs and wraps his long limbs around Derek. It’s a special moment between them; silent, calm and absolutely perfect. Well it is for about 15 seconds.

“Derek…I’m gonna need you to…um…Christ. I need you to step out of the car.”

Derek hears the familiar voice behind him and buries his face in Stiles’ neck. “This is not happening.”

Stiles cranes his neck and looks over Derek’s shoulder. “Oh, hey pops.”

“Stiles. I…Jesus…I need you to get dressed please. We had a noise complaint about two teenagers going at it in a car and I saw the address and I knew about your party and I prayed but…” The sheriff sighs. “Just…get dressed. I…Stiles we will…” He just shakes his head, trying not to look at the two naked bodies still joined together with sweat and other bodily fluids in the truck in front of him. 

“Hey! I’m legal now. I am allowed to copulate with anyone I’d like. And that includes 24 year old werewolves!” Stiles yells to his father from underneath said werewolf.

“25.” Derek mumbles. 

“Stiles, I am fully aware of your legal age but it doesn’t mean that you can have sex in a car on a public residential street. Its indecent exposure and committing a lewd act.” The sheriff reminds him as Derek finally snakes his way off Stiles and out of the car. He grabs his jeans quickly and shoves his legs into them, pulling them abruptly over his ass. He watches as Stiles hands grab at his jeans on the floor of the truck and tosses them to Derek to get them up around his ankles. 

“Pffft. Misdemeanors.” Stiles dismisses as he pulls his jeans up over his hips and Derek grabs his hand, helping him out of the truck. They turn and look at the Sheriff. Derek is terrified; even though yes Stiles is of legal age, it’s still Stiles’ father and the sheriff. And he has a gun. But Stiles is just all smiles and swaying still from the alcohol consumption from earlier. 

“And you’re drunk.” His father states matter of factly. Stiles just smiles wider. 

“Derek, will you please make sure my son gets home safety?” Derek’s eyes widen a bit before nodding. He’s mute. 

“Derek’s spending the night, Daddy-O.” Stiles pats Derek on the back and nuzzles his shoulder. “Aren’t you sour-wolf?”

Derek looks frantic between the sheriff and his…whatever the hell Stiles is now. The Sheriff just sighs heavily. 

“I hope you like pancakes, Derek. I promised Stiles pancakes for breakfast in the morning. And after that, we are all going to sit down and have a nice long discussion about...whatever is was that happened here tonight.” The sheriff answers as he turns on his heel, making his way back to his squad car. Derek swallows, still a bit afraid the sheriff could turn back around at any moment and open fire. 

But he doesn’t. Stiles and Derek stay perfectly still on the sidewalk, just in jeans, their skin still smelling like sex, until the patrol car pulls away. When it does and the tail lights have long past disappeared, Stiles turns to Derek and wraps his arms around him. 

“Hi.” He whispers looking up at him. 

“Mmm.” Derek eyes him and then leans down, hesitantly and kisses him. Stiles opens his mouth graciously and it’s the perfect kiss. Sweet but passionate. 

“Come on. Take me home.” When Stiles intertwines their fingers Derek feels something deep inside his chest he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

Hope. 

They put back on the rest of their clothes and shoes and once they are settled in the front seats and Derek starts the car he turns to Stiles and just stares for a few moments, taking in what had just transpired in the past 45 minutes. Stiles smiles at him and leans his head back against the seat. 

“You okay?”

Derek nods. “Happy Birthday, Stiles.”

Stiles beams. “Best birthday ever.”


End file.
